Littlefoot's Adventures of The Young Black Stallion
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Young Black Stallion the first upcoming Land Before Time/Black Stallion crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film follows the adventures of Shetan, a young black Arabian colt. After a band of robbers separates a young Arabian girl named Neera (Biana Tamini) from her father, she finds herself alone in the desert. Before too long, a mysterious black colt comes to her rescue. The two quickly form a special bond, and the horse returns Neera to her grandfather. Once Neera is back home, the stallion disappears. Neera greets her grandfather Ben Ishak (Richard Romanus) and her cousin Aden (Patrick Elyas) eagerly, but is disappointed and upset when she find out that her grandfather's horse breeding days are over. Ben Ishak informs Neera that because of the shootings in the desert, his fields are ruined, and he can no longer afford to keep any of his horses. He kept an old plow-horse, Abha, and set his most precious mare Jinah free. We find out later that Jinah was Shetan's mother. A year passes, but the black stallion does not return. Neera’s grandfather tells her that the horse was probably nothing more than a product of her imagination. But Neera knows better. She thinks the stallion is the lost horse of the desert, a legend born of the sands and sired by the night sky. Then, one night, the colt appears again. In an attempt to help her grandfather start a breeding farm again, Neera joins a grueling cross-country race against the finest horses of Arabia for a purse of the most exceptional Arabian mares. Shetan, the black stallion, is trained, and Neera rides him in the competition to restore her grandfather's money and respect. In the end, Neera wins, and Shetan is reunited with his mother. Trivia *The Great Valley Adventure Crew, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, the Alfea Adventure Crew, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Poof, Sparky, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Chanticleer, Goldie, Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Woolie the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Gru, The Minions, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy Wilde, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Ralph Malph, Arthur Fonzarelli, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ali, Bron, Shorty, Pterano, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, Celebi, Remy the Rat, Emile, Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, John Hammond, Ian Malcom, Lex and Tim Murphy, Owen, Izzy, Cody, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Blu, Jewel, Pedro and Nico, Rafael, Luiz, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, the rest of Yakko's Pooh's Adventures team (excluding Winnie the Pooh characters), PrinceJosh1992's Sora's Adventures team (excluding Sora, Donald, and Goofy), Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Jack Skellington will guest star in this film. *Like Daniel Esposito's film Pooh's Adventures of The Young Black Stallion, this film will include the prequel short entitled The Sire (involving the relationship between the Black's birth parents before the events of the prequel film) as an opening segment. Because of that, the short's end credits song entitled Born to Ride (performed by Biana Tamimi, who played Neera in the prequel film) will be the end credits song for this film followed by If We Hold On Together (performed by Diana Ross) from The Land Before Time. *''The Black Cauldron'', Brother Bear, Dinosaur, The Brave Little Toaster, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and The Young Black Stallion were all made by Disney. *The storyline continues in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Stallion, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Stallion Returns, and Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Black Stallion. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this film instead. *Ironically, Neera, one of the main characters in the real film, has the same first name as one of the characters from Dinosaur. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Race films Category:Adventure Films